Godzilla (Godzilla)
Godzilla, also known as Gojira, is the anchor of the Godzilla reality. Description Godzilla is a monstrous semi-aquatic reptile of great size. His exact size and shape vary between Loops, but are always the same general shape: a gigantic dinosaur-like creature with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates. History Godzilla has been a part of the loops for a long time, having been reported as early as the early days as a non-looping summon of Ranma Saotome, one of the Original Seven. He later began Looping on his own, serving as the Anchor for his branch of the multiverse. Unlike most loopers, Godzilla was initially not social or friendly, and would generally blast people if they bothered him. Despite this, as he was not an active threat to the multiverse, he was not regarded as an MLE. Over the Loops, he has mellowed out considerably, but still enjoys a good fight. In his native universe, Godzilla first appeared in 1955, approximately six months after the first Godzilla's attack on Tokyo and subsequent death. Over the next twenty years, he appeared on and off, sometimes wreaking havoc, other times acting to protect his territory (and by extension humanity) from other kaiju, culminating in 1999, when the alien Kilaaks invaded Earth and took control of Godzilla and other monsters. When the kaiju were freed from their control, Godzilla led several of his brethren against the Kilaaks and their final servant King Ghidorah. Godzilla tends to Loop into several additional timelines in a cycle, immediately after the events of his main Loop. These include: * The events of the seven Heisei-era films, where he rose from the ocean and devastated Tokyo in 1984, and appeared on and off until 1996, when his atomic-powered body suffered a fatal meltdown. * The events of the film Godzilla 2000: Millennium. * The events of the film Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus. * The events of the film Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and its direct sequel Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. * The events of the film Godzilla (2014). However, he has occasionally experienced Loops based on other timelines as well. Powers Super Strength and Endurance: Godzilla is one of the most physically powerful beings in the loops. Few can match his raw power, and most of them aren't friendly. Atomic Breath: Godzilla's primary weapon is a concentrated beam of radiation from his mouth, akin to a dragon's fire, usually in shades of blue or green, though some variants have it as a reddish-orange color instead. He can also emit a much stronger version, which appears red with a spiral around it, and was gained when he absorbed the radioactive lifeforce of Fire Rodan in the Heisei-era baseline. Nuclear Pulse: Godzilla's secondary weapon, gained from his Heisei-era Loops. It is a short-range pulse of atomic energy emitted in all directions from every inch of his body. Subspace Pocket: Godzilla is capable of storing objects within his soul, allowing him to carry them between Loops. It is unknown where he learned the technique. Size/shape-changing: Godzilla has mastered the ability to take on a human form, similar to the ability shared by his lover Roxanne, and uses it to blend in when needed. He has also gained the ability to change his size, allowing him to shrink and evade certain attacks in combat. Flight: In his baseline, Godzilla once displayed the ability to use his atomic breath to propel himself through the air, similar to flight. Since meeting Roxanne, he has become a skilled pilot of fighter jets and other aerial vehicles in his human form. Relationships Loopers in general: Most loopers see Godzilla as a terrifying monster, and for the longest time, he did little to change their minds. His habit of destroying cities has not earned him many favors. Curiously, he was friendly with Sunset Shimmer when she replaced Gamera during a loop. Non-Loopers: Tend to be scared out of their minds by him, or view him as an enemy to be destroyed. Ranma Saotome: Oddly enough, he is the first anchor's only summon creature, a status he has held since before he was brought online as an Anchor. He doesn't mind as Ranma never summons unless the situation is pretty dire. Mecha-Godzilla: The original Godzilla that attacked Tokyo in 1954 and manifests through the three Mecha-Godzillas due to his bones being the base for the third. The two Godzillas have a complicated relationship, as they are of the same species, yet inevitably wind up fighting in three of the Anchor Godzilla's main Looping variants. Godzilla Junior: Son of the Anchor Godzilla, the two generally have a positive relationship. Roxanne Hammond: A cloned tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park, Roxanne looped into Godzilla's universe as Zilla, and he became the first Looper she met. The pair soon became mates and have been together for a large number of loops. Other Kaiju: Godzilla's relations with non-Looping kaiju varies. Some, such as Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus, can be either friend or foe, depending on the Loop. Others, such as King Ghidorah (whom Godzilla has a particular hatred for), are always viewed as enemies and rivals. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Godzilla